Overlord Crossover Ideas
by threeblindmonkeys
Summary: Here are some of my ideas, feel free to use them.
1. Idea 00

Overlord x Log Horizon

While Shiroe and his whole guild was investigating a fairy ring, the thing activated and sent them to the New World. Ainz was walking down the main street of his capital just after he visited the newly hired dwarf rune smiths when a group of people suddenly appeared in front of him.

Overlord x Fate

For whatever reason, Ainz dies in the New World. A summoning ritual without a catalyst went wrong and grabs newly deceased Ainz's soul. How will the successor to the Ruler of Helheim and master of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick change the Holy Grail War?

Overlord x Fate

For some unknown reason, the overseer decreed that all of the summoning rituals must be done in Fuyuki. Coincidentally, a group of hardcore Overlord fans managed to discover the Holy Grail War. They believed that the participants are just people with extremely complicated case of chuunibyou though. By some freaky coincidence, all of the Grail War participants put their relic catalysts in ornate wooden boxes that had lid closed but not secure enough. Our weirdo Overlord fans group, being inspired by Luci Fer's work, decided to substitute copies of the Overlord light novels for the relics. Our poor participants didn't discover the little prank until after the summoning ritual because even during the ritual, the boxes where the relics were kept were sealed. For whatever forced coincidence, the summoning pushed through and was completed. Instead of getting regular Servants, all of the participants managed to summon one Overlord character. Due to the summoning that went haywire, the Avenger, Ruler and Shielder classes were also unlocked.

(Crossovers with this kind of theme are fundamentally built on forced circumstances. Making it believable is the key.)

Saber:

-Touch Me

-Warrior Takemikazuchi

-Cocytus

Archer:

-Peroronccino

-CZ 2128 Delta

-Aura Bella Fiora

-Entoma Vassilisa Zeta

Lancer:

-Bell River

-Shalltear Bloodfallen

Berserker:

-Herohero

-Albedo

-Sebas Tian

-Yuri Alpha

-Nigredo

-Lupusregina Beta

-Entoma Vassilisa Zeta

-Gargantua

-Cocytus

Rider:

-Beast King Mekongawa

-Momon (Momonga)

-Demiurge

Assassin:

-Nishikienrai

-Tabula Smaragdina

-Tigris Euphrates

-Solution Epsilon

-Aura Bella Fiora

Caster:

-Momonga

-Nuubou

-Yamaiko

-Tabula Smaragdina

-Punitto Moe

-Ulbert Alain Odle

-Mare Bello Fiore

-Narberal Gamma

-Lupusregina Beta

-Entoma Vassilisa Zeta

-Demiurge

Ruler:

-Punitto Moe

-Momonga

-Victim

-Demiurge

Shielder:

-Bukubukuchagama

-Albedo

-Sebas Tian

Avenger:

-Ulbert Alain Odle

Overlord x Attack on Titan

While Eren was detained and under the custody of the most excellent team in the whole of Survey Corps, Armin and Mikasa was restless and couldn't sleep. Seeing their condition, Conney suggested that they do something to occupy their mind. Armin went and re-read his prized book. Sasha saw him and they talked about the story he was currently reading. The girl was surprised when Armin told her that the book contained things that Armin's ancestors saw in their visions. Surprisingly, Armin came from a long line of sages that once gave advice to the royal family. At the very end of the book were instructions for a summoning ritual. Sasha suggested that they try to replicate the ritual but Armin shot down the suggestion and laughed at the idea. In reality, the idea was stuck at the back of his mind and later that night, he acted on it. He didn't expected that it would actually work. He looked curiously at the thing (Mr. OC/ Mr. Random Ainz Ooal Gown Member/ Momonga) standing on the writings he etched on the ground.

Overlord x Avatar: The Legend of Aang

In a completely different timeline, Avatar Aang's ties to the former Avatars was severed. Sensing this problem, Avatar Roku's dragon advised Aang to meditate and forcefully reconnect the broken bonds. By some (forced) miracle or another, he succeeded but a complication arose. The soul of Mr. OC, a high tier power gamer from YGGDRASSIL who had racial levels focused on ghosts, spirits and incorporeal races was taken by Aang accidentally. Now, Mr. OC is also inhabiting Aang's body just like the other Avatars though he can freely get out of the body since he was a stray soul originally. What will he do now?

Overlord x The Mortal Instruments

Valentine Morgenstern, through some sort of divine joke, used the Holy Grail instead of the Mortal Cup to create the Infernal Cup. He didn't knew though that the act of desecrating the blessed vessel would cause a wormhole to form. The Grail disintegrated, but in its wake, it summoned an otherworldly creature. From the creature's presence alone, which screamed death and despair, he could figure out that the thing was a high level demon. Valentine smiled thinking that his 'righteous' struggle against the Conclave would surely end soon and it would be in his favour. It was the last day of the servers. Mr. OC/Ulbert Alain Odle played one too many games before but none have made him happy the way YGGDRASIL did. In this game, instead of playing the part of cliche, hypocritical heroes, you could be a suave yet deadly villain instead. He looked at his claws and thought that he would certainly miss his razor sharp, platinum digits. He was about to log out when the clock struck twelve.

Overlord x The Mortal Instruments

Things have settled down quite a bit at the New York Institute after the last war. Jace, Simon and the others went back to Idris to tie up a few loose ends and Clary was starting to get bored out of her wits when an idea struck her. She was an artist through and through so she decided to step up her game. In a flash of inspiration, she decided to do street art instead of the usual sketching. Clary created some sort of mural and 3D painting on the pavement just outside the Institute. A part of her painting included a magic circle composed of a haphazard mix of circles, lines, runes and words. Clary thought that the design was harmless since it was aimless and the things on it were just random bits of stuff she saw on buildings in Idris, at Magnus' place and in her mind's eye. What she didn't knew was that her power of creating runes kicked in and the circle she created was a magic circle for summoning creatures from other universes. Their was a flash of light, a bit of smoke and bam! Someone from YGGDRASIL was summoned. Clary looked at Mr.OC/ Mr. Random Ainz Ooal Gown Member/ Momonga and wondered at what she had done. Luckily, the place was under glamours so no mundane could have seen what she did.

Overlord x Magi

It had been a few years and all dungeons were now conquered. The whole world was now preparing to dive into the bloody pools of warfare. The magi and their king candidates have been preparing for some time now. For now, everything was quiet but it was far from peaceful. The situation can be comparable to the calm before a storm. The tension was so thick you could probably slice through it. This was especially true for Sindria and its allies and the Kou Empire. Leam empire was weakened with the death of its aged and wise magi so it was just watching at the side lines. The two major powers of the world was continuing its struggle in key areas like Magnostadt while the Al-Thamen was spreading depravity all over the world. The tension heightened when Ali Baba discovered a new dungeon at the far end of Balbadd. Yunan, Aladdin and Titus met up and discussed the matter. They confirmed that none of them knew anything about that dungeon. Judal crashed in, calmly discussed with and listened to them. The three of them wondered what happened to Judal since he was so cooperative that day. The conversation quickly turned for the worse when Titus accidentally mentioned their king candidates. Judal showed his true attitude and the four of them even fought for a bit. Instead of being transported to the New World, The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was transported to Balbad. During the time before the shutdown, Momonga and Mr. Random Ainz Ooal Gown Member who has racial levels in Djinn racial classes were happily having a friendly match at the 6th Floor's Grand Arena and was distracted that they didn't notice the server shutdown.

Overlord x Avengers

For some reason, the Tesseract acting up didn't produce a black hole in the research facility it was in, not a destructive black hole at least. It still warped the local space-time but it produced a wormhole. When the Teseract's energy levels was stabilized, the Rosen-Einstein bridge it created pinched off at the center, created a black hole before the said hole evaporated as if it didn't existed in the first place. The event wasn't without complications as the said anomaly carried with it a peculiar creature (Momonga/Mr. OC/ Mr. Random Ainz Ooal Gown Member).

Overlord x Drifters

Suzuki Satoru nearly died of depression during the shutdown of YGGDRASIL. His body, now dead, was replaced by that of his in game avatar. Murasaki took a fancy on him and sent him to another world. Without his guild mates, guild base and pretty much everything, he found himself in another world while in the body of his avatar. Easy, being the smart ass that she was, sensed his disgust for his world and his intense longing. While he was sent as a Drifter, he is also tempted to join the side of Ends. Will he succumb to his depression and anti social disorder or will he lead the Drifters to victory?

Overlord x GATE anime

Instead of the Gate opening in modern day Japan, it appeared in Eryuentiu during the time of the Eight Kings of Greed instead. Now, will the eight legendary conquerors be able to add the lands beyond the Gate to their huge and growing empire? Will the lands beyond the Gate be able to satiate their avarice?

Overlord x Mass Effect

Commander Shepard was tasked with investigating a newly discovered Relay. Probes sent into it never gave any info and the Alliance, fearing the unknown, was desperate that they sent the Normandy on a suicide mission. It was just after the incident at Eden Prime happened The newly discovered Relay at the farthest edge of the galactic plane went nuts while the crew of Normandy was investigating it. Instead of shooting them across space to thr next Relay, it shot the ship outside of their own galaxy and into another galaxy 100 million million million light years away. Reports of a group of people who came out of a meteor was mentioned at a weekly report from Enri, the Chief of Carne Village. How will the arrival of the aliens affect the Ruler of Death's quest for world domination?


	2. Idea 01

_'After all these years, finally...'_

Ainz started reminiscing as his body, which was made entirely of pearl white bones, slowly eroded into yellowish photons. He was staring blankly at the sky above. The heavens was tainted with red as the sun set behind them. The roof of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick had caved in due to the sheer might displayed by the combined power of the world items World Saviour, Sword of Damocles, Ouroboros, Holy Grail and Ahura Mazda.

The invaders used Ouroboros's power to grant wishes to fuse the power of the other world items into one. Ahura Mazda had the power to obliterate anything that is considered "evil" including players, monsters even status ailments. The Holy Grail is supposed to be a healing type world item. Its healing powers is unmatched and when used on the undead, it is simply catastrophic. The power of Sword of Damocles lies in its ability to pierce through defenses. On its own, it cannot destroy and go further than the 6th floor but it was combined with Ahura Mazda's power to obliterate all that is "evil", which is embodied by the guild Ainz Ooal Gown itself, the Holy Grail's extraordinary healing power and ability to enhance good-aligned items and players, and World Saviour's unlimited growth potential. The result was apparent; the invaders managed to single hit kill Rubedo and all the inhabitants of the 8th floor. The second shot, which came a few minutes later, spelled the doom of Albedo, Sebas and the Pleiades Combat Maid Squad.

His mind skimmed through his memories, his entire life, as he was slowly embraced by his servant-Death. Meanwhile, the people at the background had apathetic looks. Their eyes showed no remorse at what they had done. They were looking intently at the Overlord of Death while inside their hearts, they were celebrating. After all, it was not everyday that you got to slay someone that could be considered a god. His demise will pave the way for a bright new future for them. With this 'heroic' act, they will get seemingly endless wealth and unfathomable respect from the people.

From here on, they would continue their crusade against the non-humans until there is no other sapient race left except humanity. Deep in their hearts, their puny conscience was screaming at them to stop this barbaric and cruel genocide. They know that this was not YGGDRASIL and that their extermination campaign would lead to the extinction of grotesque but otherwise benevolent non-human races. Nevertheless, that voice was quashed by their inflated ego and their distorted ideals. Maybe it was destiny or fate or maybe they were just stubborn but no sound reason could make them turn away from their ideology.

 _'We have been and is still a part of Humanity. Humanity is weak, and so the responsibility of preserving it would fall upon our shoulders.'_

That was the thought that drove them to do this.

They have arrived approximately seven centuries after the Sorcerer Kingdom managed to vassalize the known world. Everything have finally fallen into place and the wounds of past wars were slowly being healed by the caring hands of the almighty Sorcerer King and his vassals. The world was undergoing a revolution, a Renaissance of sorts, and was slowly discarding the rotten and outdated teachings of the blind leaders of the past. Technology and trade has stabilized and improved to the point where the current era was called the Golden Rule of Death.

The Sorcerer King was planning on and was slowly returning the sovereignty of the vassal nations. The Baharuth Empire, being the first vassal nation, also was the first to regain the right of self governance, though that was in name only since they were pretty much free and autonomous even when they were still vassals. The Re-Estize Kingdom, Roble Holy Kingdom as well as the Calnassus City States Alliance was scheduled to be emancipated next week.

All plans went down the drain when the Dragon Kingdom and Slane Theocracy seceded from the Vassal States Parliament. Lead by a group of ten charismatic individuals, the Theocracy and Dragon Kingdom rebelled. The Sorcerer King tried to reason with them via the ambassadors he sent but they did not heed him. They turned a deaf ear to the Overlord even when he made subtle threats. The conflict escalated to the point where the human territories rose up and joined the rebels. The non-humans, who were entranced by and was deeply loyal to the Sorcerer King, acted on their own volition and tried to quell the rebellion on their own. By this act, the old grudges between the humans and non-humans resurfaced. Tensions rose until it led to petty street fights. Skirmishes and clashes happened because of these little conflicts that piled up. Less than a year later, war broke out. Due to the fact that all of the territories had the same level of technology, the victor in battles were decided by the ingenuity of the commanders and the weakest among the soldiers. More often than not, the non-humans won.

The top brasses at Nazarick, especially the Sorcerer King, were kept ignorant of this. For the most part, Albedo was the one keeping Ainz ignorant. Her obsession with Ainz grew to the point that she became jealous of the people and the kingdom itself. She saw the kingdom and its citizens as a competitor for her love's attention and affection. It didn't help that her relationship with her master didn't advance one bit after all these years. It was a pity really.

Added to the Guardian Overseer's schemes, the Sorcerer King secluded himself in grief. Three centuries ago, Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore,the dark elf twin guardians of the sixth floor of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, died of poisoning. Of course, this was the official story but things were much darker than that. About two centuries later, Shalltear Bloodfallen, the guardian of the first to third floors of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick committed suicide. In all of the three deaths, there was one thing in common. All of them could not be resurrected using the NPC re-spawn/resurrection feature of the guild.

"Hahaha..."

Ainz chuckled. He laughed at his puny self, at his inflated ego and at his stupidity and incompetence. The title of Sorcerer King blinded him and dulled his judgement. It even went to the point where his own Prime Minister, the Guardian Overseer Albedo, was usurping his power and scheming behind his back. Despite his efforts, he still fell. His beloved children, the NPCs made by his comrades, still died. He laughed bitterly at the thought that with his demise, the guild he so cherished will be destroyed. Then again, it was starting to rot and crumble from the inside.

The Overlord's skull was the only part left to dissolve; if Ainz could shed a tear, he would have done so by now. His thoughts were now on the Hundred Year's War. It was called as such but in reality, the war have raged for about three hundred years already. Cocytus and Demiurge fell during the second century of war. It had been a hundred years since his last bastion, The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, was besieged. The siege ended today with his final showdown against the leaders of the rebel faction.

Ainz managed to cut down seven of them using all of the tools at his disposal. He smiled bitterly at the thought. It was just like back then during the 1500 people raid. The only difference was that the number of people who joined the siege right now was about 100,000.

Numerical superiority shouldn't have affected the siege since most of them were around level 40 but they had several trump cards with them. First, the leaders of the rebels came from YGGDRASIL. They were not just ordinary players, no, his luck must've been so rotten since he had just to face the strongest individuals in YGGDRASIL, the GMs. Added to that, these very GMs were the ones who instigated the hunt for heteromorphic races during their time at the game. These GMs were also the ones who organized and lead, albeit from the shadows, the 1500 man raid on their guild. Furthermore, all of the rebels who attacked his beloved guild base were enhanced, most likely by the items brought by their leaders.

"Suzuki Satoru"

Ainz's voice was like that of someone who was drowning. The three people left of looked his way with confusion.

"Remember my name. If anything else, I have been a human once. Please, even if I am an overlord now, remember that I had been human once."

"You filthy skeleton! How dare-"

"It was an honor, Suzuki-san"

"It was so fun. Thank you for letting me play your game. I had so much fun..." at this point Ainz paused, the blood red points of light burned brighter than ever before and he stared intently at his murderers. "...thank you." He said in a brittle voice.

"Why don't you just die? You creepy deviant! [Absolute Oblivion]"

"You brat! Do you think he deser-"

Those were the final words Ainz heard as he closed his non-existing eyes and was swallowed by Death's wide open maws. He couldn't feel his body anymore which was natural since it had dissolved already. He tried to activate his resurrection items but it didn't work; this could only mean that a world item had been used on him, possibly Ginunggagap since it fell to his enemies after Albedo was slain. The item was a powerful one considering that it prevents the player from resurrecting; in the game, people whose in game avatars fell due to it had their accounts frozen for a month. Without the use of Idunn's Apples, a world item that is also a part of The Twenty, resurrecting someone slain using Ginunggagap was impossible.

Ainz felt a gentle sensation covering his entire body. It was like a hand was trying to pull him out from the abyss, but Ainz brushed it aside. After a period of time between an instant and eternity, he felt the hand stretch out towards him once again. Just as he was about to brush it aside for a second time, he hesitated. Listening closely, he could hear two voices. He could hear an external and internal voice; he could hear one coming from his head and another one he could hear with his ear. One sounded like a child's murmur, while the other sounded like a combination of an adult female's and male's voice although it was disembodied.

 _'Don't you want to correct your mistakes?'_

"The origin is silver and iron."

 _'Don't you want to see them again?... join them again in adventures?... play with them again?'_

"The ancestor is my great master, Schweinorg."

Ainz hesitated...

Hesitation.

"... the three forked road to the Kingdom..."

'Accept my offer, there's no other way.'

Hesitation.

"My will is your body and your sword shall be my destiny..."

'There's no need to hesitate, dear Overlord. Accept me and you shall obtain all that you want.'

Still hesitation.

 _'I know exactly what it is. You cannot hide your inner desires from me, O mighty Overlord of Death.'_

"If you heed the Grail's call and obey my reason, then answer my summoning..."

In this deep, dark abyss where it was uncertain if time was existent, the Overlord kept on hesitating.

"That I am the one who will destroy all the evil in the World."

 _'You want a second shot at life, yes? Then I can give it to you.'_

Eventually, he seized the hand despite being very reluctant to do so.

"Come forth to the circle of binding, Guardian of Balance!"

 _'You made the right choice, Ainz Ooal Gown. Now, do your best and I shall reward you.'_

His head was now throbbing and an unlimited amount of information was fed to him. He just realized then that he wasn't floating on the endless void anymore. He was now standing on a grassy part of a clearing. It took him a few moments to realize that once again, he was alive, that he was back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, that's it.

Have you ever wondered what would happen if Waver won?

This was one of the ideas that keep on bugging me.

It was basically like this:

Waver is a diligent kid. He went to a clearing to summon his servant (Iskandar) but since he went there a little early, he decided to sleep first. He didn't sleep for three nights since he was preparing for the summoning ritual e.g. memorizing the incantation, simulating the ritual in his head, etc. He was still a kid so he has a silly quirk (read: forced circumstance that would allow Ainz to enter the Nasuverse). He sleep talks but he's a diligent kid and was hellbent on proving his worth. He was so engrossed in the Grail War that he even practices the incantation in his dreams. On the night before he summons Iskandar, he managed to summon Ainz unconsciously. Since Ainz is not really a Heroic Spirit, the Grail treated him like how it treated Sasaki Koujiro. However, instead of being tied with a specific place in the real world, he was tied to Waver's inner world. And that's the story of how Waver acquired two Servants and how Iskandar managed to get a bishop on par with the Five Magicians.

It sounds like really, really, forced but hey! Isn't that how fan fics work?


	3. Idea 02

A/N: IMPORTANT! In this story, there are some 'negative' stereotypes that will be used so please don't be offended. I'm really sorry if I offend you. Please drop your complaint/s in the reviews since for some reason; I can't access my inbox from my mobile. Anyways, I assure you that I don't have any grudge or anything whatsoever against these particular people. It's just to set the mood of the story, really. Anyways... here you go.

New York was a peaceful city for the most part; as peaceful as it can be considering that it was one of the fast growing 'mega-cities'. However, the status quo was volatile and fragile. For nearly half a decade, scientists and investigators have been trying to figure out what made the Big Apple a primary target for super villains. The attacks were growing more frequent and more violent every time.

Nevertheless, this universe, or rather, the fate that controls this universe was a benevolent one. To balance out the tragedy brought by the heinous villains, it created heroes to counter act them. The general populace also lived more prosperously than in other universes. In this cycle of fate, a greedy fiend or a beat up victim would rise to power and spread havoc or exact vengeance upon those they deemed 'worthy'. This means that the ordinary citizens would be in danger. Luckily, from the people, a hero would rise up and neutralize the villain and their struggle would spawn even more heroes and villains.

Today was a workday, a Wednesday to be exact. The sun was smiling warmly at the unsuspecting New Yorkers while crisp and dry autumn wind coming from the direction of Liberty Island was providing a refreshing breeze. The people were busy scuttling about. A common Joe's life was not exciting, if you exclude periodic terrorist attacks orchestrated by some super villains that is. They wake up in the morning, grab a bite and head off to work. After a gruelling day at work, many would just simply order take out foods from fast food chains or buy a simple, microwaveable meal from convenience stores. When they reach home, they would simply eat while watching their TVs and pass out then wake up the next day to continue the cycle. Well, this was true for most people.

Some exceptional people however lived a different life style.

For example, in a rundown apartment complex in Brooklyn, a ragtag group of adults met in secret. They carefully covered their faces in the hoods of their jackets and looked over their shoulders every few paces while they were walking. The alleys leading to the complex was mostly empty and dark since the days were starting to grow shorter. There was no one inside the building except the old geezer who maintained the place. They came in one at a time, seemingly anxious and wary of unknown, unseen forces. For the most part, they looked like members of a gang or a mafia and the building mirrors the sight and feel of a black market auction house or a drug den.

The moon was already on the rise when the last member of their group arrived. He was lean and a bit lanky, standing at six feet and a half and wearing a plain grey hoodie, black jumpers and a pair of cheap gym shoes. He knocked three times against the rickety and half rotten door, paused and knocked four more times before finally singing a familiar Christmas carol.

"... schlaffe in himmlischer Ruhe." he finished the song, his voice a bit hoarse, and his body shivering from the cold.

The door opened and he was ushered in by the old man who maintained the building.

"Ulbert was the one who set the requisite for today."

The old man said in between chuckles as the man grumpily coughs and cleared his throat. The building looked larger and visibly more luxurious inside. His ordinary attire slowly melted away and was replaced by a set of ornate hooded academic gown as they walked through the cosy and well lit corridors. The old man's fragile looking shell also dissolved to reveal a partially bloated body.

"Hmmm... You're so into this Tabula-san."

The man commented. His tone was light albeit his voice was deep and ominous. The voice rang clear in the eerily silent hallways for their steps were muffled by the crimson carpet but Tabula didn't comment on his statement. He had mistaken the anxious and fidgety actions and demeanour of the man for bottled up giddiness and excitement since they only meet once a month except for birthday celebrations and emergency meetings. Then again, the man was known for his great acting skills and his deceptive tactics.

lifted up his hood and the face of the old man was replaced with a revolting face and a set of fully exposed sickly pale tentacles. Tabula Smaragdina or Tabula as his peers called him was a member of a class of brain eaters called Chtulhu. He was one of the three that obtained the highest brain eater racial class without consuming more than fifty levels. His four dark blue eyes that looked like those of an insect's were gleaming with worry.

"Momonga-san, I have a bad feeling about this."

The man also lifted up his hood and revealed that his face had finally exposed its true form. The man Tabula ushered in, Momonga was actually an overlord, a skeleton undead of the highest class. His head was a skull that had the visual texture of polished ceramic though in reality it was even harder than diamond. In the place where his eyes should've been, two points of malevolent red light was shining. Momonga reached out to his friend and squeezed his dangly hand. He assured his friend but his voice was far from tender and uplifting. If anything else, his words seemed to absorb all hope and replaced it with despair.

"They're waiting for us; let's go now, shall we?"

They continued to walk until they reached an alcove, the end of the corridor they were walking on. The alcove was perfectly normal except that it bore a strange crest, the seal of Ainz Ooal Gown. The said crest was the symbol of their guild. Tabula Smaragdina and Momonga touched the crest and it glowed. Seconds after, they found themselves in a familiar room.

The room was indescribable and the nearest description one could give to it was elegant. A crystal chandelier glowing with the different colours of the rainbow about five feet in length hung from the ceiling. However, the said chandelier didn't touch the granite table at the centre of the room despite its length. This was because the ceiling was so high you need to directly look up to see it. The ten red velvet chairs surrounding the table was all occupied. At the other side of the room, a small crowd was gathered and was currently on standby.

 _'Good, it seems everyone's here.'_

"Sorry everyone for making you wait."

Momonga apologized. The people just nodded at them.

"Heh... I hope I'm wrong but... Momonga-nii's boss is being hard on him again, yea?"

A bubbly teasing voice said.

Momonga scratched the back of his skull and shyly affirmed. He wasn't a human anymore but his mannerisms when he was one were carried over to his current life.

At the other side of the room, the people in the small crowd grimaced and cringed. They were all loyal servants of the forty one Supreme Beings of Nazarick and as such, ensuring their masters' satisfaction and convenience was their number one priority. Hearing that one of their masters was in distress was too much for them, especially if the said master was the hub and leader of the Supreme Ones.

"Momonga onii-sama should just change his job already."

"Give me a break Bukubukuchagama-san."

He sighed, though he had no lungs, as he sat down. Bukubukuchagama, or as she calls herself, Kaze-chin just giggled. Her bright pink body jiggled as she did so. Momonga decided to ignore his comrade's teasing and sat down his chair. He summoned a mallet from his inventory and slammed it three times into thin air and started the meeting. The mallet was a magic item meant to attract the attention of low level mob monsters but in the 'real' world, they found that it could be used for other purposes just like the other magic items they own.

The meeting started normally. It began with a little catching up on one another since some of their members were fond of travelling and was out of town most of the time. It flowed smoothly but Momonga noticed Tabula Smaragdina and Nuubou's anxiousness.

"Is there something bothering you, Tabula-san? Nuubou-san?"

The laughter immediately died down as the focus of the entire group was turned on the two brain eaters.

"I'm fine."

"I'm quite bothered these last few days."

The two answered at once yet their answers weren't anymore contradictory. Momonga sighed while their other comrades sported worried looks. Tabula Smaragdina spoke up first after a few moments of silence.

"You know that I'm the second most powerful Alchemist in YGGDRASIL right?"

Everyone nodded. Their guild, Ainz Ooal Gown, housed the most powerful people in game. They were only in ninth place since they did not log in often and the said members were too specialized in their chosen fields. One could say that individually, they can crush everything yet left alone and they are doomed. They tried to complement each other's builds as much as they can.

"Well, with that fact, you can guess that I have the ability to brew complicated potions."

The brain eater shifted in his seat. He was clearly uncomfortable but he pressed on. In his previous life, he was a simple, sheltered museum curator so he had little to no contact with people.

"I brewed a Delphian Mind Clearing Potion and Divination Potion a few days ago."

"Wait, what? I thought divination related effects, spells and items were just limited to those who had at least fifteen levels in divination. More importantly, what is the effect of the Divination Potion?"

Punitto Moe, who sat opposite Tabula Smaragdina let out a flurry of questions. He was massaging the temples of his Venus fly trap like head with his vine like appendages.

"Delphian Mind Clearing Potion increases intellect by 100% for three seconds while the Divination Potion increases luck by the same amount at the same time. It increases the chance of a success of brewing. I brewed it for about two months before using it. I was doing an experiment on how to make homunculi from a native esoteric text so I drank those two at the same time. I didn't expect the result."

Everybody was on edge and was waiting for him to continue. Even the servants at the background were starting to feel all tingly. With how ominous their master's story was, they already knew something big was about to happen.

"I drank those by mistake but instead of only achieving the primary effects, the secondary effects also activated."

They understood what he meant. As a code, they started to refer to in game properties as primary effects and to the effects brought by flavour texts as secondary effects. Tertiary effects refer to effects that are 'logical' e.g. the mallet used by Momonga can be used to pound nails into wood.

"I fell into a trance and had visi-"

"When did this happen? How long was the trance? What did you see?"

Nuubou, who remained silent and impassive since the meeting started suddenly, interrupted his colleague. They were surprised but they all came to the same conclusion after a moment. Nuubou was heavily specialized in divination and as such maybe he wanted to help Tabula.

"There was smoke... the city was burned to the ground... and the corpses of the heroes employed by SHIELD littered the ground. We were there but..."

Everybody was about to scream 'What? What happened? Tell me!', but Nuubou interjected at the moment with his calm way of asking.

"Can you please continue?"

"You don't have to if you don't want. Just tell us if you are ready."

Momonga tried to assure Tabula which earned him a glare from Ulbert and Punitto Moe.

"It's just... the vision is apocalyptic. I died, you died, every one of us died."

"Are you sure it isn't just your occultist's wet dream? Did you see the enemy?"

Ulbert Alain Odle tried to cross examine him.

"Don't underestimate our visions!"

Nuubou shouted which made everyone gasp. The servants were getting more and more terrified; they thought that the conflict here would escalate to a full out war between the Supreme Beings.

"Guys, let's calm down and discuss this like proper adults."

Momonga's intervention seemed like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water to the bickering Nuubou and Ulbert. Both mumbled a curt 'sorry' before sitting back down. Momonga made a mental note about taking them later for a drink. He grimaced at the prospect of losing two thirds his salary this month. Then again, his friends were precious enough he didn't mind it. It was about three years since they last hang out.

"Continuing on, please don't take us lightly. Did everyone forget about my prediction ten years ago?"

He scanned the people hoping he would get a positive answer.

"What prediction? If you're talking about the crappy, primitive dating sims and eroge of this era then yes. I've even memorized your words by heart."

Everyone face palmed at Peroronccino's reply although they know in their hearts that the bird-man's reply was made to lighten up the tense mood.

"Ouchie! Onee-sama! What did I do to you?"

The slime just fixed her 'eyes' on her literally bird-brained brother.

"Anyway, as I was saying, our visions are purposefully hazy. The best augur in YGGDRASIL, which is me, can only have 90% accurate predictions."

Nuubou said in a confident way. It was the truth, a sad truth if his comrades were asked. Nuubou sacrificed everything for the power he have right now. He was the weakest among them at this point. It was to a degree that a single rank one non-necromantic spell from Momonga, who was the weakest arcane magic caster in their group, was perfectly able to end him. His physical and magical offence was a bit better; it is equal to a level 85 magic caster. His build was similar to the glass canon Nishikienrai who was sitting to his left.

"I had the exact same visions as Tabula-san although I was only able to pinpoint the two primary pieces of the mastermind behind the future catastrophe."

"Really? That' amazing!"

Tabula Smaragdina exclaimed excitedly.

"It's a non-YGGDRADSIL alien race called chitauri and a god... Loki."

"Hmmm..."

Most of them fell in their own well of thoughts. The servants have been listening intently. They didn't know anything about the alien race chitauri but they do know Loki. If their memory served them right, Loki was a god from Jotunheimr but was raised by the Aesir. They also recollected that the Supreme Beings Amanomahitotsu and Beast King Mekongawa defeated him. The evil aligned servants sighed. Their masters were too merciful. They inferred that maybe the two Supreme Beings who faced Loki before left him after defeating him instead of ending his miserable life. But if that was the case, that just two of the Supreme Beings managed to put him down, what are the other Supreme Beings worried about? It made no sense.

"What should we do?"

Touch Me raised the most important question at the moment and broke the suffocating silence that enveloped the meeting room. The attention of his comrades was once again on the matter at hand and they prepared and discussed counter measures against the enemy that is sure to come in the future. After the meeting, Momonga invited all of them to a mini-get together at his flat.

Avengers-Overlord-Avengers-Overlord-Avengers-Overlord-Avengers-Overlord-Avengers-Overlord

Momonga was carefully filling out some of the documents he needed since he was transferred to another department when disaster struck. It had been a year and a half since the semi-annual meeting cum war meeting cum autumn party. As with his comrades, he had a nearly photographic memory due to the absurdly high intellect stat of his body. He still remembered what they had agreed upon.

The government tried to evacuate such as him. In this life every single one of the denizens of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was required by the Supreme Beings to integrate into human society. They vehemently protested at first but since it was a direct order from the Supreme Ones, it couldn't be helped.

Momonga followed his workmates to the underground shelter of their building. The shelter was nuclear blast proof and it had footages from satellites feed to the monitors inside. A head count was done and his superiors were relieved to find that everyone was safe. Momonga used a [Gate] spell to go to their meeting point when he found a chance to disappear.

Above ground, the Avengers were fighting furiously against the invading chitauri forces. Loki was having the time of his life watching his brother, Thor, struggling to save his beloved Midgardians. He laughed maniacally knowing that his victory was certain since the alien races the militarized chitauri and greedy knowledge seeking aodaxen were under his command.

The Avengers were clearly losing. Iron Man was now falling to the ground, his battle suit battered nearly beyond recognition. Thor and Hulk were struggling to stand up both of them held down by their own energy thanks to the device invented by his aodaxen thralls. Both Hawkeye and Black Widow were still fighting and a group of chitauri were starting to overwhelm them. The only one still capable of fighting was Captain America though a good clean hit of a bullet laced with the hemillin poison they recently concocted would surely put him down.

Loki was now grinning like an idiot atop the Stark Tower. He was starting to see his past flash before him, the betrayal of Odin and how Frigg kept everything from him. He saw how he was expelled from Asgard and how he fell from grace. He felt nostalgic and fulfilled as the screams of terror, pain, agony and suffering filled his ears. He was starting to see visions of his future, his bright future and the radiant kingdom that was sure to be born from the ashes of the current Midgard. He was sure Thor wouldn't even be able to match a fraction of his mighty dominion. These ungrateful Midgardians would surely bow and respectfully and reverently lick his boots when he made them prosperous.

Loki's daydream was shattered when four purple gigantic unholy sigils with varying designs appeared in the skies of New York. The portal that let his army in was forcibly closed while the sigils rotated slowly. A connecting line shot out from the magic circles and created a square. At the centre, a new magic circle appeared.

The fighting ceased for a moment. The invading alien army was dazed while the military was shaking in their boots. The sigils can even be seen from outer space. The sigils seemed to etch itself to the ground since a similar formation was formed in the ground. The sigils mysteriously disappeared in a puff of Tartarian fire and smoke. A few seconds after, a sound of war drums and trumpets and marching feet were heard throughout the city. The sounds seemed to come from the four cardinal directions and were moving towards the city centre, where the fighting was most intense.

A figure clad in ornate Roman era armour came from the north. He had a mask with a beak and a pair of sturdy wings on his back. He was wearing a golden breastplate inscribed with mystic symols and a crimson tunica. He practically left his tanned muscular arms and legs exposed and without cover. His build was more common among the modern day body builders than on world rulers. However, he could not be described as anything less than an emperor. All of his equipment was made from gold; he was wearing a crown and was grasping a bow that seemed to be as radiant as the sun itself. His long brown locks swayed to the direction where the wind was blowing. He was also surrounded by glittery golden aura while his steed was like the moon. It had a platinum mane and tail and a silvery coat. The rider seemed ethereal, unreachable. His demeanour was practically screaming 'conqueror' and he was regal and pompous, his horse even had an arrogant gait. Those in the area, especially Thor was suppressed and choked by the rider's dominating aura.

Directly opposite the 'Conqueror', as the people at the scene dubbed the rider, a new individual also appeared. From the south, a malevolent aura enveloped even the invaders. The aura was so revolting that the fight had ceased immediately. Captain America or better known as Steve Rogers was starting to throw up what he ate a few hours before. The uncontrollable amount of fear and dread seemed to come from the rider of the purple steed. The person had a toned down but nevertheless the same arrogant gaze as the other rider and half his face was covered by a mask. He carried himself like a gentleman and he lazily scanned the battlefield. The chitauri in the area started to puke up just after his gaze grazed them. The rider wore the attire of a typical gentleman from the Victorian Era. The only difference was that the rider's felt hat have holes to accommodate his horns and he didn't have shoes since he had hooves. His horse was anything but common, bluish violet flames was burning in its hooves and made up the tail and mane of the beast and its mouth was grinning, showing a row of razor sharp teeth. Steve understood that these riders were anything but ordinary. The 'Conqueror' and this rider, which he dubbed as 'Hades' in his mind, were the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. His mind spun into high gear which accelerated the spread of hemillin poison. Before he passed out, he heard a haunting voice that would ensure he wouldn't sleep ever again. It is as pleasing to the ears as it was malicious.

"I wonder why God made them... such pitiful creatures."

The rider condescendingly said.

A third rider appeared in the eastern part of the city. Contrary to the first two riders, the rider this time was wearing armour reminiscent of a Japanese samurai. He was emitting an aura of savagery and barbaric blood lust unlike the high and mighty Conqueror and Hades. He held a pair of katanas with quality that had never been seen before. At his back he carried a flag. On the flag was a symbol, a crest that looked like a clan seal from the Sengoku period. The following phrase which was inscribed upon his flag greatly contrasted the Asian theme of his get up,

" _Ascendit a terra in coelum, iterumque descendit in terram, et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum_ _."_

The warrior was huge, even bigger than the well built body of the Conqueror and the thin Hades. The horse he was riding on had a weird scarlet coat and its mane and tail was even redder. It was as if the horse was initially white and then it was dipped into a tub of blood. The horse's mouth was frothing and its canine teeth were emphasized. The man also had a mask although his mask was red and it depicted a demon of jealousy from a Noh theatre. Agent Barton and Romanov were both at the scene yet they were paralyzed. The blood lust exhibited by the rider made them think of Viking berserkers. They were cowed into submission by this strange horseman. It seemed strange but even the aliens knew better than to lift their heads up and meet the man's gaze.

The fourth rider appeared from the western part of the city. Unlike the other horsemen, he wasn't emitting a strong aura. Rather than that, he was emitting an aura of decay and degradation. The aliens in his immediate vicinity died of blisters while the ground became green with fungus that seemed to sprout the moment he appeared out of the magic circle. The metal rod sticking out of the ruined buildings were oxidized and developed rust in an instant while the concrete was corroded by his presence. The horseman was wearing standard modern day lab equipment and a face mask from the time of the Cold War. In his right hand, he was clutching a pair of ancient scales. Dr Banner or more commonly addressed as Hulk was confused and was silently contemplating whether he would fight the horseman or not. In the end, he gave up since he was weakened. It seemed that this man can absorb the vitality from his environment. The horse of the man had sickly, black coat and it was thin, really thin. It was like only the blistered and wounded skin was the only thing keeping the mount together. The poor animal was even bald. All in all, the steed looked frail and ill but its determined yellow eyes was suggesting otherwise.

The four riders spurred their steed into action and rode towards the centre of the city. Their aura affected the people they pass on the way. The Conqueror inspired greed and ambition and the people he passes by started killing each other. The Berserker blinded people with wrath and they also started killing each other. All the hope in the hearts of the people who were near The Hell-spawn's path was turned to despair and they committed suicide. Lastly everyone who was on The Plague's path developed blisters in a matter of seconds and started puking everything out eventually dying in the process.

The four riders stopped at the centre of the city which was the Stark Tower. Upon its helipad was the fifth rider. The rider was sitting upon a skeleton horse whose bones were comparable to the highest quality ivory. Its empty ocular sockets were instead filled with blood red points of light. The rider atop the horse wore ornate jet black academic gown with golden embroidery and lining. His face was covered by a red mask and he was wearing exquisite jewellery. The alien soldiers that initially surrounded him were all now lying on the floor of the helipad, cold and life less. Loki was still smirking although he was visibly shaking.

The four riders on the ground spurred their mounts once again and the mythical steeds ran through the air as if it was solid ground. The horsemen cornered the trickster demigod and was about to smite him when he pulled out his sceptre and the Tesseract itself. The horsemen flinched and Loki grinned widely. Loki was about to laugh at what he perceived as the riders' weakness when all five of them laughed. Their laughter was so unholy and oppressive and repulsive that the demigod's knees started to violently shake in fear.

"Where is your bravado now, Asgardian?"

The horned rider taunted Loki.

He was unaware that at that exact moment, the horsemen were having a deliberation through telepathy.

"Momonga-san, let's use it."

Tabula Smaragdina warned the others through telepathy. They silently activated their passive aura skills in sync.

"Aura of Degradation"

It was Tabula Smaragdina's aura passive skill that inflicts Poison damage over time.

"Aura of Insanity"

This aura passive skill of Warrior Takemikazuchi could give the Rage buff to his allies but enemies were given double that amount and it became Madness debuff.

"Aura of Abhorrence"

The Aura of Abhorrence was one of Ulbert Alain Odles's most efficient passive skills. This aura gives a Madness, Poison, Weakness and Fear debuff all at once.

"Aura of the Winged Lord"

This aura of Peroronccino was just meant for raising the aggro of mob monsters but in this case, the intimidation and awe effect in its flavour text surpassed the potency of its aggro raising effects.

"Aura of Despair"

This aura of Momonga afflicts the target with Fear, Insanity and Hopelessness.

They didn't go all out on Loki for fear of having Asgard after them. They just used half the potency of their respective passive skills. The demigod fell on his feet and pitifully begged for his safety. Seeing him surrender, Ulbert silently cast his over rank spell [Cthulhic Chains] on Loki.[Contract with Hel] was Momonga's version of Ulbert's over rank spell which he casted ten minutes after while Tabula Smaragdina casted [Elemental Binding] which was a similar spell. For extra protection, Peroronccino used his Shadow Binding Arrow, which was an over rank spell's equivalent, to nail Loki's shadow into the ground. Momonga was now regretting going with Ulbert's plan. They just wasted cash items that could shorten the cool down time of using over rank spells.

"By the virtue bestowed upon us by the Holy of Holies, we shall judge and execute. For the crime of bringing The Ragnarok, The Apocalypse, the End of Times earlier than the appointed time, you shall be sentenced as thus-"

The synchronised speech of the five riders, which can be heard throughout the city thanks to a cash item, was interrupted when a magic circle appeared from the sky. Unlike with the unholy sigils earlier, the magic circle which just appeared now was glowing with a radiant gold colour. From it, a silver paladin with a red cape and riding a blindingly white steed emerged. The radiant knight sailed through the air and approached them.

"Stay your hand, my brethren!"

The knight shouted. His voice can be heard from miles.

"The Lord has forgiven this heathen and is looking forward to your return."

"As the Lord wills it, we shall obey"

The five unholy riders spoke in unison before vanishing into motes of black light. The knight followed suit and disappeared in white holy flames.

The battle of New Yorkers against the chitauri and aodaxen was finally over and the invaders have been defeated. Loki was found by SHIELD agents hugging his knees while he tried to hide in a corner inside the Stark Tower. His eyes were blood shot and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he was broken from the inside out when the authorities apprehended him. Some of the people still had nightmares of the Horsemen. The Horsemen were now the scariest boogeymen and was effectively utilized by parents when their kids are misbehaving although in reality, those same adults shiver at the thought of the Horsemen.

The appearance of the Horsemen shook the human world completely. Governments worldwide are looking for traces of them and even employed alleged 'mystics' and 'occultists'. Nick Fury almost committed suicide due to frustration. The mysterious riders left nothing, not even an energy signature to trace them. He really disliked unaccounted variables. The most affected were Black Widow and Iron Man. The woman tried even harder wiping out the reds in her ledger while the eccentric man opened more than a dozen charitable institutions. Captain America was still haunted by the last words he heard from the 'Demon' as he called the Purple Horseman.

"...such pitiful creatures."

Alright! I finally did it! I finally freed another plot bunny!Hurrah!

Anyway, since this is just a one shot (for now...I think), there are many inconsistencies. Plus the ending was bit... crappy.

However!

Do not fret mon ami! I shall surely write this down PROPERLY if I got the chance...and a good plot, of course!

I'll be posting a Harry Potter x Overlord next... I think.

On another note, my main story is lagging behind since I can't think of a good plot. Those first three chapters are more like one-shots for me.

Help...

please?

Au revoir!:)


	4. Idea 03

The Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity. There were students studying near the fireplace. Books and scrolls were all over the tables while the sound of chatter, laughing and scribbling filled the hall. Such a sight was more likely to be common in the tower of the Ravenclaws but it wasn't that absurd since the OWL exam was fast approaching.

The atmosphere was lively, even if the tension in their wizarding world was becoming more and more suffocating by the day. Harry however, walked out from the red themed room, slightly surprising his housemates. They looked at Ron and Hermione, Harry's best friends, who remained sitting on the couch after Harry walked out as if to ask for an explanation but the two just kept silent. The two slightly bowed and mumbled an apology. They turned their backs and grabbed a book from the stash Hermione brought into the room. The Lions weren't worried since The-Boy-Who-Lied, as Harry was popularly known now, was known for being overly dramatic. Nevertheless, there were still some who believed in him, wanted to believe in him, even more firmly now that Hogwarts was being squashed by the iron hand of the Ministry.

"What are you up to, mate?"

A tall sable haired boy asked as he sat down near Hermione. His worry filled mellow voice was somewhat tinged with uncertainty and shyness. His creased brows and expressive eyes showed genuine concern.

"Oh! Neville! Didn't see you there."

Hermione was startled by her classmate, Neville's, 'sudden' appearance. After all, the boy had little to no presence most of the time. She sat up primly and was about to start a conversation regarding herbs but she noticed Neville was looking at the book she was reading, an aura of child-like innocence and curiosity oozing out from him.

"Is that another one of thos-?"

She cut off his question midway since she already knew what he was going to ask. She brought muggle encyclopaedias in the past, during her second year, and Neville was one of the people who didn't dismiss and laughed at the wisdom of muggle authors. However, she didn't bring any this year since she realized that all of the lessons taught at Hogwarts relied on the ' muggles are toddlers that needs protection from wizards ' mentality.

"Nope, it's just a muggle novel, a light novel to be exact. My cousin from Mahoutokoro sent this yesterday."

"Maho- what?"

"It's a wizarding school in Japan."

Hermione said in a matter of fact way.

"And why is it called a 'light' novel? Are muggle novels heavy?"

Confusion was evident in Neville's expression.

"Ha ha ha." Hermione let out a chuckle before she explained. "I don't know either but I noticed that it has fewer chapters when compared to a regular novel. I doubt that's the only reason for that though."

"Her cousin lent us these for our homework in Muggle Studies."

Ron added from the side before going back to what he was reading. Hermione glared at him annoyed that the ginger head rudely butted into their conversation.

"He also said that these novels are good bedtime reads. My cousin's worried about me being stressed from Umbridge's antics and the Ministry's schemes."

Neville nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm also stressed, can I borrow the ones you have finished?"

Neville politely asked which earned him a warm smile from Hermione.

"Alright."

The three continued reading until it was bedtime. The three even brought some into their beds and continued reading there until they fell asleep.

At breakfast the next day, Neville, Ron and George was light-heartedly discussing the light novels they read. George 'borrowed', which ultimately meant that he perused the book without asking Ron's permission, the books Ron left lying on his bed.

"Whoa! You sure this is written by a muggle?"

George asked with enthusiasm. He was so fired up that Ron even forgot that he didn't bothered to ask for permission at all.

"The way they describe magic here is quite... fantastical."

Neville murmured half immersed in the conversation. He was still daydreaming of the story he finished reading a couple of hours ago.

"At least their magic is more fun."

Fred commented while he was filling his plate with smoked sausages. He quickly skimmed through some of the books just before breakfast when George brought some into their room.

"Yea."

Neville agreed with a firm nod.

"Hey, do you want to try the summoning ritual described there?"

George's offer was made with the trademark mischievous, Weasley grin.

"Don't be absurd. There's no such thing as summoning magic. At least, the form that was similar to the one in the Fate series."

Ron shot down his offer with a smug grin. He was confident since he was studying and reading about Conjuring magic days before.

"Well c'mon-"

Fred's whining was cut short by a certain witch's voice.

"Actually, summoning is quite similar to conjuring magic."

"Hermione!"

The three boys gasped. They were startled at Hermione's interjection. It was as if she appeared out of thin air. It was uncommon for students at their level to learn the apparate spell. Then again, Hermione was one of the prodigies of their generation so maybe she had already learned it.

"What? Is there something in my face?"

The witch asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!"

Ron half shouted. Their idle banter continued until a few minutes later when Harry joined them for breakfast.

"Anyway, where were you yesterday? We haven't seen you all day."

Hermione asked Harry who looked deep in thought.

"Well, considering our current problems, I was at the library."

Harry's voice was a bit raspy. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked really, really tired. His reply made Hermione uneasy. While the Weasleys were trying to cheer up Harry, she was thinking about Harry's real whereabouts the day before. Did Umbridge got him again?

"... but I didn't saw him there."

She was murmuring. Her fragmented statements were finally noticed by George.

"What?"

George's simple question snapped Hermione's train of thought and brought her back to reality. She had an anxious and concerned look now.

"Did Umbridge got you again?"

"No. Why would you think of that?"

Harry defensively replied. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. So, as I was saying yesterday, we should definitely think of a place where to hold our tutorial sessions. I don't know where we could find that since the forest is off-limits and Hogsmeade is probably filled with Ministry's spies. So I went to the libra-"

"Library. Yeah, yeah, so what did you found out?"

Fred said with a deadpan voice.

"I haven't exactly found anything."

The people quickly lost interest since she would probably ask for extra hands on her search. The Weasley twins were interested but they didn't really want to be stuck in the library. Instead of letting the conversation to continue, the twins diverted their attention.

"So, can you help us with our little 'ritual'?"

Fred and George said in unison with pleading faces.

"Ugh, boys, if you haven't noticed, it's a made up ritual by a muggle. Plus, there's no such thing as summoning magic. The closest I can think of is conjuring magic."

Hermione nodded sagely as she said that.

"So are you in or what?"

The twins asked.

"Alright, I'm in."Hermione sighed in defeat. A phantom of a smile crept on Harry's depressed face. The Weasley brothers were grinning maniacally.

They all rose up after finishing their breakfast and head to their classes. Near the end of the day, Neville showed the room which mysteriously appeared on one of the corridor's walls. It was large and comfy but at the moment, it was mostly empty.

"You did it Neville. You found the Room of Requirement."

Hermione's awe-filled tone was accented by her smile. The other people were also looking around and scanning the room with smiles plastered across their faces. Ron and Harry were there, and so were Fred and George and their little sister, Ginny.

"We finally have a place to conduct our secret meetings!"

Ginny exclaimed.

All of them nodded. They were all looking forward to future sessions.

"Plus, the Room of Requirement can also provide anything that we may need."

Hermione added.

They all left the room, their souls lifted and their minds busy preparing for their first session. They walked silently, heading to their respective rooms to rest.

The twins had an epiphany at Hermione's last statement.

"Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fred whispered to George and they both smiled.

"Is it true that the Room of Requirement can provide anything?"

Everyone paused and turned to the twins since they were at the very end of the group.

"Wait, you don't intend to use the room for-"

Hermione asked though she already knew what the twins were implying. Her question was cut off midway by the cheerful, mischievous declaration of the twins.

"Of course we do!"

The others were still confused at the exchange. Seeing them disoriented, Hermione explained that Fred and George wanted to replicate and test the validity of a made up muggle ritual. Ginny looked incredulously at her older brothers. She massaged her temples and tried to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Neville was a bit nervous, he was more than aware of the consequences of a failed magical experiment since his grandmother was used to tell him tales of adventurous wizards whose experiments turned them to hideous monsters.

"Is it alright for us to use the Room of Requirement like this?"

The twins, oblivious to Neville's concerns, assured him.

"Don't worry, only we know about this room."

"Still-"

Ginny was about to interject when Ron put a finger to her lips to shut her up. She glared at him and he removed his finger. It seemed that her older brothers had already made up their mind; she sighed in exasperation knowing that she couldn't really do anything at this point save limiting the damages. On the other hand, Neville's hesitation was washed away by the enthusiasm of the Weasley twins.

"Then when should we do it?"

Harry spoke for the first time. He was contemplating whether to stop them or support their idea. His curiosity won in the end.

"Hmmm... What do you think, brother?"

Fred asked his twin.

George cupped his chin and thought deeply for a moment before he replied.

"Well, if we want to replicate the ritual, we should do it at the same time, right?"

"So we should do it around 3a.m. then?"

Everyone seemed to agree but Neville suddenly interjected.

"Wait, but every clock on the Tohsaka manor was one hour advance."

"So, it should be done at 2 a.m.? Is that it?"

Hermione ask aloud yet the question was intended for herself. She was trying to remember what she read. They reached a consensus and agreed to meet at 2 in the morning. They proceeded to their rooms and tried to rest.

At around 2 am, they met at the common room. They successfully snuck out and reached the Room of Requirement. They immediately noticed a table with inscribing tools and bowls on top of it. Upon closer inspection, they found that the bowls contained red, viscous liquid.

"Wow! The Room of Requirement must be omnipotent! It already provided the materials we need."

Ron exclaimed.

"Should we start now?"

Neville asked.

The Ron, Fred and George picked up their materials to start the inscription process. They were about to start when Hermione stopped them.

"Okay, okay, I get it. We're in a rush because we might get caught, but do you really want to do this?"

"C'mon Hermione! It's just for fun."

Fred said while winking. His statement did not assure her and even did the opposite. Chills ran down Ginny and Hermione's spine but they sucked up their doubts and continued the ritual anyway.

"Alright, there's nothing I could do then."

Hermione asked as she handed out pieces of parchment.

"I wrote the incantation there. Just to inform everyone, I modified the incantation a little."

"Uh... that kind of... defeats the purpose don't you think?"

George casted a doubtful look at the parchment he received.

"We're here to test the authenticity of the ritual, yes? And by that it means the complete, original ritual."

Fred added as he flipped the parchment.

"One of the foundations of the thaumaturgy or magic described in the Fate series relies on the mind and philosophical climate of their world. Since we are clearly in a different world, I retrofitted the incantation to suit the philosophy of our world-muggle philosophy, at least."

The debate continued even when they started to inscribe the circle on the Room of Requirement's floor. In the end they decided to do the ritual using the original incantation first. The magic circles fizzled and energy coalesced in the centre. Nevertheless, nothing happened in the end.

"Uh... are you sure we did it right?"

Ron asked. Harry was scratching the back of his head while Hermione and Ginny were examining the magic circles. The twins, Fred and George, were reading the incantation aloud and were trying to spot the mistake. Neville was on the table, examining the materials they used for the inscription.

Hermione clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Next, we try the modified version."

She said and all of them took their positions and started chanting.

"The origin is silver and iron.

The cornerstone is the power and laws of Deep Magic.

The ancestors are the four great founders.

The alighted wind shall become as a wall.

The gates in the four directions shall close, coming from the crown; the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom shall circulate.

Fill...

Fill...

Fill...

Fill...

Fill...

Repeat five times but when each is filled, destroy it."

Their collective voice reverberated throughout the airy room. Their solemn chants seemed to gather the energy from the surroundings.

"I hereby pledge,

My will shall create your body and your sword shall carve my destiny.

If you heed the sacred grounds' call, and if you agree with my reason, then answer my summoning."

The energies started to coalesce in the centre of the circle like before. However, the energies seemed to be more grounded now unlike the volatile and fleeting failure before.

"I hereby swear,

That I will be all that is good in the world;

That I will destroy all that is evil in the world."

Smoke started to rise from the circles obscuring the figures that started to form in them. In Harry's case, his forehead started throbbing and he felt like his head was being pounded by a giant iron mallet.

"From the seventh heaven clad in three great words of power,

Come forth to the circle of binding, O keeper of the balance."

There was a surge of energy that threatened to destroy the room but it immediately dissipated the moment it appeared. The peak in energy wasn't noticed by the summoners but it startled the Headmaster, Albus, the Potions Master, Severus and the Assistant Headmistress, Minerva. The three immediately rose from their beds and anxiously scanned the grounds. They were careful and discreet. They knew that if the Minister heard about this, the yoke placed upon them would be made even heavier than before.

Meanwhile, inside the room, the students who managed to summon themselves a Servant were cheering and congratulating each other. That was, until they found Harry unconscious. Fred quickly picked up Harry, though he was careful as to avoid injuring him anymore. They were really afraid since there were no visible injuries which made them suspect that the injury inflicted was a curse of some sort. They immediately turned and were to bolt out the door into the infirmary when their Servants stopped them. They were a bit surprised but their anxiety quickly returned.

"Let me examine him."

One of the Servants said. She was a voluptuous female who wore three layers of dull colour robes. She had white hair and her eyes were exquisite. Her left eye was bright green, like an emerald while her right eye was the colour of a lush forest. Her features were generally well proportioned and she carried a staff that looked like a pestle.

The boys were mesmerized by her and they gave Harry to her too easily. Hermione and Ginny huffed and wondered why they would trust someone so easily. They weren't annoyed, no, they were just irked. They were impressed when she casted wand-less magic though they didn't knew what spell it was. After a few seconds, she declared with a smile that everything was alright.

The introductions came next and all of the Servants introduced themselves. They were surprised at them and another round of congratulations to each other ensued. They managed to summon powerful figures from legends, muggle legends, at least. Neville managed to summon King Solomon of Israel. Ginny summoned Baba Yaga, the dreaded witch of the Balkan region. Hermione was thrilled when she learned that her Servant's true identity was Princess Medea of Colchis. Fred and George grinned at each other and had a congratulatory hug when they learned that they managed to summon famous trickster figures, African folklore's Anansi and Japanese mythology's Abe no Seimei. Nevertheless, out of all of them, Ron was the most surprised. Almost all of them collapsed at the thought that they just summoned one of the most famous wizards in the history of magical Britain. For some reason, Ron managed to summon Merlin himself.

They spent the next few hours talking and discussing. The Servants were ecstatic, knowing that they weren't summoned for some horrible ritual. They were interested at the notion that some work of fiction remotely related to their original tales can become a catalyst. The Servants also borrowed the books that somehow became catalysts for their summoning. Medea was particularly interested at the current era so she went to the library to borrow some books. All of them left the Room of Requirement to carry on their daily routine that nobody realized that they were lacking a Servant, Harry's Servant.

Harry was still unconscious for the time being so his friends just let him sleep in the Room of Requirement. He woke up a little later to the sound of a majestic voice reading out loud from a first year charm spells book. He looked around and judged that it was only his imagination and went about his usual activities.

They, both Servants and Masters, met up later that night at the Room of Requirement. Hermione brought one of their newest friends, Luna Lovegood to discuss the summoning ritual they conducted. The ritual was perfectly replicated by Luna. She managed to summon Vainamoinen, a wizard more popular and well known in Scandinavia. After that, they all agreed to destroy the parchment and forever seal the ritual, fearing that their enemies would somehow replicate it.

HarryPotterxOverlordxHarryPotterxOverlordxHarryPotterxOverlordxHarryPotterxOverlord

Harry knew he was dreaming lucidly-again. It had been a few nights now since the summoning ritual. He had never seen his Servant, not even once. The only thing that assured him that his unnamed hidden Servant existed was the Command Seal on his back and the dreams he was having.

At the start, he immediately forgets his dreams a few minutes after waking up. However, a lingering feeling of desolation, longing and sadness was accumulating within him. He sometimes remember fragments of his dream; he would remember the poison filled skies, the dreamless eyes of people in the street, most of their faces covered with translucent mask.

Tonight was different. Unlike in other nights, he saw a different scene play out before him. The dream was so vivid and it felt so real. He could feel himself directly interacting with the environment in the dream. Patches of fluffy, greyish clouds rolled past and a sliver of platinum moonlight would sometimes escape past their cotton prison and find their way to the ground. At that moment, the silver rays of moonlight will hit the crystal blades of grass and explode into a myriad of colours. He could taste the slightly rusty, chilling and stale breeze. The glass-like blades of the grass in that plain stretched to every direction. He felt a bit of pain; it seemed the grass can pierce the skin. The place was scenic and more than worthy to be featured in a high-class travel magazine. It should've been a paradise if not for a certain aura of coldness, serenity, dread and general wrongness permeating the place.

A few meters from him, a golden, circular portal opened. Angel like beings emerged from the said portal. They were carrying an atmosphere of divinity about them that clashed with the unholy energies of the plains. Even their silhouette was outlined with glittery golden motes of light. They were talking amongst themselves though Harry could not understand them. As a consolation, Harry could figure out their accent as Nordic since they talked in a similar way to some of the students from Durmstrang.

Minutes after the angel like beings appeared, humanoid figures appeared from three similar portals; some of them had pointed ears like the house elves, some of them was about as tall as a goblin while there was a group composed of regular looking humans. They started to converse but their voices were nigh distorted and unintelligible to Harry's ears. Harry didn't get the whole conversation but from his point, he could tell that they were doing a 'roll call' of sorts. The last to arrive was a group of what Harry could only describe as malevolent abyssal monsters. They looked even more dreadful than the previous group of demons with burning skin and the distorted giants.

The groups started to converse and a map was taken out. The map had no writings; it was just like a puzzle with nameless land masses. He was confused so he just listened in on the conversation. The only words he could understand were "Jotunheimr", "Alfheimr", "Niflheimr", "Midgard", "Muspelheimr", "Vanaheimr""Svartalfheimr", "Asgard" and "Helheimr". He also caught a few words that he thought probably meant "pantheon" and "late".

Hours later and the scene changed. Harry was overwhelmed by what he saw. Right in front of him, a cabal of the most potent beings were fighting a horde of equally powerful entities. Their magic was so great that he could practically see and taste and feel the dense magical energies inside their bodies oozing out and filling their environment. The sights made The-Boy-Who-Lived cower in fear and admiration. Right in front of him, demons, gods, angels, humanoids and monsters have settled their differences and fought as comrades.

Their first enemy was a group of demons, "The Seven Lords of The Seven Cardinal Vices", from what he could understand. The next ones they faced were freaks that hardly resembled the angels in churches he saw back in England. There were ten of them and though they looked more like monsters on the Saturday morning TV shows that Dudley was very fond of, "The Ten Angels of the Sephiroth" as they were called, were emitting an aura of divinity that made his knees tremble. The contrast between their apparent divinity and their implied malevolence was so disconcerting that Harry found himself doubting the faith that had the same beings. After the last angel was defeated, "The Seven Rainbow Buddha" appeared and battled the group of heroes and anti-heroes. The fight ended with the defeat of "The World Devourer", their last enemy.

He saw the nine groups fall and rise again. Harry was surprised at the finesse of their spells; some of them even had "true" resurrection spells. In the end, only the "pantheon" of "Asgard", "Svartalfheimr" and "Helheimr" remained standing. The other groups were completely wiped out. They succeeded but the true problem was just starting. The members of the "pantheon" of "Helheimr" flinched and took a step back while the members of the "pantheon" of both "Svartalfheimr" and "Asgard" nodded and grinned at each other. It seems like the two "pantheons" decided to eliminate the group of monsters. Harry was disgusted at the two treacherous groups even if the members of "Asgard's""pantheon" was emitting an atmosphere so holy and divine that Harry wanted to kneel down and pray to them. To Harry, the artificial holiness they projected served to emphasize their rotten cores more.

The battle wasn't fair. "Helheimr's" "pantheon" only had 41 members while "Asgard" had 72 and "Svartalfheimr's" "pantheon" had 54. They were severely outnumbered yet they managed to cut down half of their opponents. It seemed that the members of the "pantheon" of "Helheimr" were prepared. Several magic circles appeared and different creatures came out of them. To his eyes, it seemed that the magic circles were meant to summon the creatures yet he was proven wrong again. He finally made out some of the words used just as the last creature was summoned. If he was not mistaken, the word meant "create" which meant that these malevolent looking creatures cannot only release magic that could decimate Hogwarts in a single spell but that they can also create fell creatures in an instant.

The battle was long and drawn out. For every member of "Helheimr's""pantheon" that fell, "Svartalfheimr" and "Asgard" lost four members. In the end, only four people remained two dwarves from "Svartalfheimr", a god-like being from "Asgard" and a magic-wielding skeleton from "Helheimr". Near the end of the battle, the skeleton wizard released a magic spell of mythical proportions that Harry was blinded for a bit. When he blinked his eyes, Harry found that he was now staring at his pillow. It seemed that he fell asleep, face down. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at his clock; it was nearly sunrise so he decided to prepare for school.

Yosha!

Another one down!

Oh yeah!

Take that fuckers!

News flash for people who say engineering students can't write shit...

I may not be that good but at least I get most of the basics right...

CalmDownCalmDownCalmDownCalmDownCalmDownCalmDownCalmDown

Ciaossu!

So here's another one. I got my inspiration for this from the fic "Harry Potter and The Great Tomb of Nazarick" by Veriseple and from most of the Harry Potter and Fate crossovers.

I was really, really distracted when I was writing this. Whenever I think of Harry Potter characters, I automatically think of their child selves (Book 1/first movie). I try imagining them as anime but my imagination gives me their chibi version. It's so frustrating... like seriously? Try imagining them Harry and Tom casting curses at each other... in CHIBI form with CHIBI voices.

I really wanted to make a triple crossover but since my abilities are quite limited, I can only make this.

The things I post here are just ideas...

A challenge of sorts if you will...

It means they can be used by others...

They could be used by others...

They should be used by others...

They would be used by others...

SO FEEL FREE TOUSE THEM...

FEEL FREE TO USE THEM...

FREE TO USE THEM...

TO USE THEM...

USE THEM...

THEM...

Anyways,

Can the Deathly Hallows be considered a World Class Item set capable of mind control effect ridiculously specific to Ainz's build? What if the mind control effect can only be activated if all three of them are owned by the one who wanted to activate the effect? (Since Ainz has the Ruler of Death job class plus he is also considered as the strongest magic caster in the whole of skeletondom according to his character sheet. What if the possessor of ALL the three Hallows can gain possession of Ainz also?)

Am I the only one thinks that since Abe no Seimei's mother was supposedly a kitsune (assuming that his mother was mischievous like in most of the tales), he must've inherited his mother's mischievous side? (Even if it's just a teeny-tiny bit?)

-RANTS BEGIN-

Ancient Folklore needs more magic wielding heroes!

I can't find an interesting wizard-like character in Hindu and Mongolian myths...

There're too many sword-swinging dunderheads in history!

(Plus most magicians are depicted most of the time as "evil" or as a side kick...)

Like seriously, it seems that for every wizard, there are like, twenty or so sword-thrusting git...

Good thing Kalevala has Vainamoinen but what is this?

Why do Russian bylinas lack magicians?

Why?😭😭😭

-RANTS END-

Some things here are bullshit, yes, but for the story's sake, let's just pretend they're true. There are things there that have been deliberately made different from canon and there are things that unintentionally diverted from canon.

What should I do next?

Mahouka Kokou no Rettosei x Overlord

(Since I found an interesting story challenge by ferduran)

Or

To Aru Majutsu no Index x Overlord

Or

Mass Effect x Overlord

(since the challenge by dannydanny200 also caught my attention)

Or

DanMachi x Overlord

NOTE: I'll be basing those in the anime (and a little bit from the wiki) since I don't really like reading (except overlord)

I was traumatized by wuxia novels... they're so long I'm overwhelmed (I didn't mean anything kinky)...

The mass effect one... well... I've watched walk-throughs (since I suck at MMO and FPS games and I only play match three, strategy and RTS games...)

Au Revoir!

P.P.S. My main story is stuck... Any suggestion/s?

Auf Wiedersehen Mein Freund😁😁😁

(Did I get that right?)↗


	5. Idea 04

Zelretch stepped into an empty room.

Inside the room, you would feel as if you were in an isolation or containment ward. The place reeked of disinfectants and unidentifiable scents commonly observed in hospitals and clinics. The four walls of the room was white. The ceiling and the floor was also white. The room didn't have anything on it, not even a light bulb yet light filled the room. However, it wasn't unbearable because the light emitted by the walls, the floor and the ceiling was soft and gentle.

"What are you doing here?"

A disembodied voice apprehensively asked. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Zelretch cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. He stared into what seemed like empty space in front of him. He grinned mischievously before he gave a playful reply.

"How rude! Is that what your master taught you?"

The wall in front of him seemed to swell and after a few seconds, the bulge swelled some more before eventually pinching off the wall. The white mass wriggled and jiggled before eventually taking the form of a petite, androgynous, innocent looking child clad in only white satin night gown with frilly cuffs and seams. The child's rosy white cheeks were puffed up and he was sporting an irritated look.

"Don't you dare insult my Lord Tabula Smaragdina!"

"Hmp! Your Teacher is so fat, his waistline is about the same as the equator of your favorite world."

Zelretch snorted and added another insult.

"You! Your Master is so feathery and puffy and... and squishy she'd be better off as... as a... as a hug pillow!"

The child retorted. The child's onyx irises were filled with fury.

"Now you've done it brat!"

Zelretch flung another insult back and their idle banter continued for a good few minutes before the child punched Zeltretch's face and sent him tumbling across the room before he hit the wall. The magician was surprised but he just chuckled, stood up and straightened the suit he was wearing. The Dead Apostle Ancestor dusted off his trousers, not that there was any dirt on it in the first place, and wiped the blood stain on the edge of his mouth. He felt his pockets before noticing that he forgot to bring a hankie. His thin lips curled into a teasing smile just as he conjured a white cloth from thin air and wiped the blood stain on his face before dismissing it somewhere.

"I won this time. Ha ha ha."

The child crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"Hmp! Get lost, vampire!"

The cowlick on the brunette child's head was somewhat acting on its own. It thrashed violently as if it also wanted to smack Zelretch. The child then continued scolding the childish Kaleidoscope.

"If you don't have anything better to do, why not ask your Teacher, Lady Luci Fer, for a world of your own? You should follow Tet's example and stop bothering other people."

"I'm not an otaku like him. Well, at least Lord Peroronccino has someone who shares the same hobbies."

"Go bother Mephisto then!"

Zelretch just looked around as the child said that. Zelretch then tapped his sable cane twice on the floor and behind him, a lofty couch made of ebony gilded with gold and had purple upholstery appeared. Zelretch then sat on his make shift throne. The child seemed displeased at his action.

"You freeloading moocher! You should obey my laws."

The child muttered a curse under his breath and he snapped his fingers, effectively dispelling the chair Zelretch called into existence.

"Uh oh. You destroyed my stool. You just tipped the balance in this world. Imbalance leads to chaos, right? Poor Truth, and here I thought you were loyal to the creeds of your Lords."

The child took offense at Zelretch's words and toothy grin. The child pointed his delicate hand at the vampire and focused his energy at its tip.

"Unless you're Lord Momonga himself, you can't erase my existence, not permanently, anyway."

"Argh! You- You damnable creature!"

"Have you forgotten that we are both Zurs; that we are both disciples of the Primordial Lords? Perhaps your memory is deteriorating? Did you come in contact with either Lord Momonga or Lord Herohero? The Overlord is the Lord of Destruction after all and he can even bestow death even upon concepts. His passive trait [Eventual Oblivion] is truly powerful."

The child just sat on the floor and he was slowly assimilating with the room. His torso slowly melted and turned into liquid which was soaked up by the floor.

"Hey, Truth! Where are you going? Hey!"

"Shut up! I won't talk to you again!"

The child angrily shouted before he was completely "swallowed" by the floor.

"Uh... You just did."

"Shut up!"

It was the last thing Zelretch heard before the room went completely silent. He caressed his stubbles in thought as he sat in the couch he had re-conjured. He was tapping his cane and was thinking of how to tease Truth more. As he had observed, Truth was catching up with him. His ex-classmate was becoming a master prankster even though it was against his nature. The result wasn't pleasing at all. Truth was starting to become more of a sadist; he may have a hard time distinguishing play from the cruelties he was doing. He was also mixing play with overseeing worlds assigned to him.

Zelretch was keeping an eye on this particular world being guarded by Truth and he witnessed the creation of a memorable hero in the figure of Edward Elric. Truth's elaborate schemes sent shivers down his spine. It seemed his comrade was becoming bolder by the moment. Zelretch would be left in the dust if Truth's scheming continued.

As a member and a head of Zuranon and as a direct Zur (disciple) of the Lord of Destiny and the Lady of Chaos, he just couldn't let Truth be. His skewed honour would surely be fragmented if Truth could weave tales of heroes more beautiful than him. No, he could not afford to lose. Zelretch's thoughts were racing.

flashback start*

 _A whole year has passed since he was accepted into Nazarick Academy._

 _He was playing with a bunch of low quality gems and crystals outside the mountain shack that had been his mini-workshop when he came upon a certain peculiar creature. It had three pairs of fluffy white wings sprouting from its back. The first and bottom most pair of wings covered its feet, the middle was probably used for flight while the last pair of wings covered its head. He was about to brush off the three stubby little pairs of wings on its head that covered its face when the creature shot up into the air. It hovered at a height that was unreachable for him._

 _"Perchance thou art deranged?"_

 _The creature's voice was as majestic as its body. Its voice was both masculine and feminine, old and young at the same time. Though it had a partially disembodied voice, the frosty tone in its query, which complimented the chilly gale of the Caucasus mountainside, was more than evident._

 _The creature's apparel did not betray its features. The breastplate hid its bosom. The pauldrons, greaves and the other parts of its armor conpletely concealed its frame while the wings covered its head and feet. Then again, considering that this creature is most likely an angel, it would be more shocking if it had any gender at all. From what he could remember from the descriptions in the old tomes, angels were described as gender neutral, except when their task was to interact with humans._

flashback end*

That encounter changed his life forever.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of marble doors adorned with various mystical symbols suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. It slowly opened and a young blonde boy appeared. He looked very much like his great grandfather, Edward Elric. This child was Alphonse Elric III. He attempted a human transmutation just to prove his worth to his classmates. The child looked bewildered at the sight of the Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Just then, a revelation came to Zelretch. He would use this child to outdo the haughty Truth. Truth tried to manifest himself in the room but Zelretch used his power, [Kaleidoscope, to expel any trace and form of his ex-classmate Truth from this particular space.

Truth was getting more and more frustrated and he was literally sending curses to the vampire. Although it was useless, he was still doing it. He managed to break through Zelretch's [Kaleidoscope] eventually and tried to find the child.

Unfortunately, the child had completely piqued Zelretch's attention and the said vampire already had plans for the kid. With a last tap of his cane, Zelretch disappeared from the room.

Truth was bothered.

The order he tried to establish would be toppled sooner or later. Knowing the accursed vampire, he would surely bring Chaos into his realm(s) by bringing his magecraft. Mephisto's exorcism magic was made to 'correct' errors in the form of expulsion of energies and beings that don't belong to a particular world such as demons in Assiyah. Tet on the other hand, uses the mystical authority of games which is a more orderly form of magic. Each of them had abilities that are different from each other and those differences lie in the fundamental laws that govern each of the world(s) that they now inhabit. Zel's magecraft was focused on opposing the natural order, his alchemy is based on exploiting natural order, Tet's games circumvents natural order while Mephisto purpose was to adjust natural order. Then there were the cosmic rules created for and by their juniors in Nazarick Academy.

Truth sighed although he was nothing more than a bunch of photons that have taken a humanoid shape and he had no organs technically speaking. Zelretch's magecraft was illogical and it deals with too many variables at once. The equivalent exchange of alchemy was simple but it still produced the same effects. He was wondering for a long time now why his ex-classmate would use magecraft that brought more problems than alchemy which is founded on natural order. Then again, they were opposite and trying to sympathize with that vampire was a fool's errand. Where he was a herald of absolute truth which is nothingness, Zelretch was a paragon of entropy and disorder.

flashback start*

 _It had been a year since it was 'born'._

 _In the span of that year, it learned many things. It learned of 'emotions', of 'knowledge' and other stuff. It also asked how it was created and the reason for its existence._

 _"Hey Daruna! Don't-!"_

 _It's musings were disrupted by the searing pain it suddenly felt. It was just about to peacefully sit on its designated seat when it felt something akin to a smoldering rock pressed against its 'butt'. It's 'face' contorted in annoyance and mild pain._

 _It immediately stood up and hastily scanned the room looking for the culprit. It seems that the room was empty. The wooden desks and chairs were empty and it couldn't sense anyone hiding behind the podium on the center of the slightly elevated platform where their instructors give lectures. The crystal whiteboard was as pristine as ever, there was no sign of vandalism of any sort that greeted him every morning. The room was clutter free and its classmates' desks were clean- too clean, in fact. It looks like this morning was a normal one; there were no traps whatsoever laid before the doorstep or on his seat._

 _Just then, it detected ragged breathing and muffled footsteps coming from between the doorway and the lecturer's platform. The steps were light and calculated. It put in more effort in its second magical scan of the room. It found its suspect(s)._

 _"Zelretch!"_

 _Its bellow was unnerving at the very least- for a normal human, that is. Its voice was a combination of an elderly woman's high pitched screech and a middle aged man's angry roar._

 _"Eep!"_

 _There were two voices. Though its organs are not well established, it clearly heard the stunned and guilty shriek of its two good for nothing classmates._

 _The offenders decided to abandon reason and shook off their invisibility spell._

 _"Run Mephi-chan! Daruna's coming for us!"_

 _The older kid's squeak was laced with panic and desperation. He was a thirteen year old Caucasian, much older than it. His slightly muscular body was trembling and his well proportioned face was showing intense fear. His eyes were quickly scanning his surroundings, his mind was evaluating the situation whether he would fight or run away._

 _"Let's go separate ways, Zel-kun"_

 _His shorter companion's ears which were similar to an elf's were twitching. The cow lick on his head stood straight up like it was some sort of antenna._

 _"You sly devil! What if he comes after me?," Zelretch angrily shouted, "We should escape together."_

 _Despite the prankster duo's escape plans, it still reached them and it immediately grab hold of the devil's long, black, whip like tail. The devil gasped but he saw an opportunity to escape and immediately put his plan to action._

 _"Ah!"_

 _Its face was flustered. In its mind, it chided itself for showing such a gullible attitude and for letting these two pranksters piss it off. The devil's long canines even stuck out from under his violet lips when he smirked. The devil then ran away, leaving his human co-conspirator at its mercy._

 _"I swear I didn't mean it. It was supposed to be a surprise for the new guy... the Gallifreyan or something recently picked up by Lord Touch Me."_

 _The human started to back away as he frantically explained his side of the incident. It considered and weighed its options and decided to just hand over this 'criminal' to the 'proper authorities'. It encased the criminal in a ball of meteoric steel-marble it transmuted from the air and the floor in the room. The boy's head was the only body part not encased in the temporary prison it created._

 _"Oi Dar-chan, what's the meaning of this?"_

 _"I'm taking you to Lady Yamaiko's office," it said cooly._

 _"Hey! Aren't we friends? It's just a little mistake I tell you!"_

 _"Please keep quiet Zelretch-kun or else I might mess up the teleportation spell and drop you off Sir Kyouhokou's place instead."_

 _Its face was devoid of expression and its voice was a flat monotone. The prisoner decided to just shut up as it completed the spell._

 _"[Minor Teleportation: Nazarick Academy's Principal's Office]"_

 _The makeshift prisoner transport vanished in a puff of blue smoke. The spell it used was just a low tier spell since teleportation spells ranking above a certain threshold was prohibited inside the glorious halls of Nazarick. Low tier teleportation spells needed the full attention of the caster and so it had to pay close attention to what it was doing. Even if his recent victim was indeed sent to the Black Capsule, it would just blame its magic. After all, it was still a novice in the arcane arts._

 _It walked back to its seat only to find the still smoldering hot lump of Tophet Brimstone Ore. It immediately encased it with a special alloy mixture it transmuted and sent it after the criminal. It hoped that the evidence would land on the criminal's head._

 _It sat down on his chair as it took out a thick book from its Dimension Bag. The book was old and its pages were yellowed. On the leather front cover, the words "On the Origin of Species" were written in square script, the language invented by its omniscient advisor, Tabula Smaragdina._

 _"Please keep your book and prepare yourself for today's lesson, Daruna-kun."_

 _The deep voice of its Lord Momonga echoed in the room. It closed the book and stashed it back to his pocket dimension. It looked at its clocked and calculated that an hour and a half has already passed since he started doing the reading assignment given by their Lifeforms Professor, Lord Blue Planet. Behind the skeleton instructor, an unfamiliar student was standing._

 _The student stepped forward and introduced himself.The student was probably a human, it judged, based on his outer characteristics. The accursed pranksters were looking intently at the new guy, probably concocting some crazy ideas in their heads. It sighed; these classmates of it didn't learn their lesson at all. The two of them might find themselves in the Black Capsule again sooner than they thought._

 _"Are there any questions for our new friend here?"_

 _Its Lord Momonga asked, the bright red orbs of his soul fire scanned the room._

 _"Yes, Daruna-kun?"_

 _It unknowingly raised its hand. It was flustered as it found itself spacing out more often as time passed by. Its 'brain' went hyper mode to find a question that wouldn't sound too awkward or too personal when it remembered the first thing that pissed it off this morning._

 _"Sensei! Do you know who swapped the toothpaste for mayonnaise? I was really surprised when I found out that my favorite mint toothpaste turned into bacon flavoured mayonnaise."_

 _Its piercing glance turned to its classmates who put a smoldering stone in its chair an hour ago. The duo was sweating bullets now and were just looking at the white floor._

 _'Was there something only the two of them can see?' it asked itself._

 _"Umu... Zelretch-kun, Mephistopheles-kun, by any chance, do you know who the culprit is?"_

 _The instructor's tone was mild and calming but to the duo who was guilty as a murderer, the voice was condemning them._

 _"Uhh.. ahaha.. I don't know?"_

 _Zelretch squeaked. He was silently cursing puberty for his awkward voice. It made him look guilty. He then turned at Mephistopheles' direction. Their teacher's gaze followed Zelretch's and soon all of them were staring at the devil._

 _"What a coincidence! I was also looking for the mastermind myself."_

 _Mephistopheles tried to sound confident and collected but his cow lick betrayed him. The cow lick on his head was thrashing and swinging wildly. The devil couldn't even look at his instructor in the eye._

 _The skeleton overlord did a face palm while shaking his skull. He thought that if he were not immune to mind altering effects, he would've died of high blood pressure right now. He then turned to the last student in the room._

 _"How about you, Tet-kun?"_

 _"I don't know," he shrugged, "I was busy all night long playing eroge and-" he noticed that his tongue slipped and quickly corrected himself._

 _"What I mean is, I was busy studying the more important and complicated lessons so I wouldn't possibly know."_

 _At this, the skeleton, sighed even if he didn't have lungs. The sight amused it and the new student._

 _"Okay, let's resolve that later. Take your seats and we'll start our lesson for today."_

flashback end*

Truth sighed again.

In his non-existent heart of hearts, he was sincerely hoping that Zelretch would stop being an ass.

OverlordxOthersxOverlordxOthersxOverlordxOthers

Daruna - Sanskrit origin for the word "true"

Yooooshaa!!!!

Here's another shot guys...

I got an inspiration for this from @lightningshadowz's challenge...

It's an AU where the 'Nazarick Academy Project' advocated by a certain brown feathered ero-lord came true and where Momonga and some of his guild mates possessed Super-ultra-mega-powered-OP powers (yeah so redundant and hyperbole that it doesn't make sense anymore)...

I was also inspired from the idea of 'God' level players of YGGDRASIL Mk II from "Godsfall" by @HonorewithShurpuff (i hope he/she will update his/her story soon)...

Zelretch's and Truth's attitude must've come from somewhere so this is it. Truth (from Full Metal Alchemist) inherited Tabula Smaragdina's twisted sense of humour. Tet (from No Game No Life) became an otaku/gamer because of Punitto Moe and a certain Winged Lord. Mephistopheles (from Blue Exorcist), who was mentored by an unidentified slime that we'll just call Kazechin, had a rather 'mild' sense of humour, at least when compared to Zelretch's. Meanwhile, Zelretch learned advanced pranking techniques and how to feign ignorance while secretly enjoying the "show" he staged from a certain being called Luci Fer. I'm having a hard time imagining possible mentors for Great Red and Ophis (from High School DxD). I also think that maybe, just maybe, the Doctor (from Doctor Who) was influenced by Touch Me/Amanomahitotsu.

I think most of them are too OOC here but hey, they have so little screen time that their characters aren't completely fleshed out...

Or maybe it's just me...

Who knows?

Anyways,

I haven't updated anything for a while since I forgot my password and I just found it in my old notepad a few minutes ago...

Like seriously?! Who would even use "aNtIDisEsTABliShMenTISm0213641986550d0OmZdaY" as password? Was I high or something?? Or maybe I had too much chocolate at the time... hmmm... or maybe i was just paranoid.

(btw, I use the mobile app for this so I haven't really logged out since I made this account)

Ok... enough rambling...

how was it? are you up for the challenge?

PM me then:)

oh! and you can also add some other dimension crossing characters if you like...

-au revoir!!-


	6. Idea 05

Ciao! It's been a long time hasn't it?

Anywaysss...

Here's another story challenge/request...

Seven Evils of Man (Seven Beasts)

1 - Compassion (Pity) = Touch Me (canon)

2 - Regression = Tabula Smaragdina (canon)

3 - Pleasure = Peroronccino (canon)

4 - Comparison = Ulbert Alain Odle (canon)

5 - Regret (Repentance) = Bukubukuchagama (canon)

6 - Ambition (Ideal) = Momonga (i just made this up)

Summary:

The last members of Ainz Ooal Gown met the server shutdown head on and was transported by the corrupted Grail into the world. They were floating in the aether when Angra Mainyu decided to use them as his extensions when he took on the mantle of the Beast I (beast of pity). Along with the curses of Angra Mainyu as a stabilizer, they were instead implanted inside the soul of the sole survivor of the Great Fuyuki Fire, Emiya Shirou. Together with Avalon, the group guided Shirou throughout the Holy Grail War.

So... This is what my mind conjured up when I tried to fill in some details unexplored in FSN (if my memory serves me right).

1.) _Why would Alaya make a deal with Shirou and make him a slave (Counter Guardian)? What makes him important to the Collective Unconscious?_

It was weird to me. I mean, you can only make a deal if the one you're dealing with is your equal or wants something in your possession. So Alayashiki accepting Shirou's (Archer) terms was ... well... it just doesn't add up. Plus, Archer, if we consider him as the first Shirou in all realities,didn't have the qualifications. The swords in Unlimited Blade Works were collected during the various missions Alaya sent him to. (This is base on what I understood so far...) Without the Counter Force, Archer would be more like Fate route Shirou. (At least when he was a total newbie). I always wondered why Alaya agreed to Archer's conditions (considering that Archer was the one who called upon Alaya) and I haven't found a canon answer to that (so far); so, in this story, Shirou is a (demi/pseudo)-Servant(ish). I can't really explain it well but in this, he'll be like Mash/Lord El-Melloi II/Laeticia. He has access to the Beasts' power but they aren't really fused together like in Mashu's case. He would be able to communicate (although minimally) with the Beasts in his mind but he can access most of their powers. He serves as a host and is contracted to Beast Class Servants which are essentially, an enemy to humanity. It's something like, "keeping friends close, enemies closer" kind of thing. Plus, maybe, just maybe, Alaya wants to rub it in Gaia's face that Humanity can easily enslave Nature (Gaia's Beasts). (Though that would be doubtful since Alaya and Gaia don't have "personalities")

 _What made Kiritsugu adopt Shirou in the first place? Aside from being personally saved by him, what was Shirou's edge over the other children?_

Why indeed? It also bothered me that it wasn't stated (as far as I can remember) if Kerry knew that the Kirei took in the orphans. Or if Kerry knew that Kirei was even alive. But I digress. Going back, in this story, Kerry is subliminally "convinced" (read: ordered) by Alaya's Counter Force to "adopt" (read: keep an eye on) Shirou. Of course, Kerry thinks everything he did is of his own will.

Shirou here is a rather important person annnnnd boy is he so OP.

On another note, is there someone willing to do a mega crossover of some dastardly OP characters?

(Looking at you, Shirou, Tatsuya, Saitama and Momonga)

So let's start!

* * *

 _All he can remember was the destruction before him. Wild, crimson flames surround him, cutting off his viable escape routes one after another. Though there was a faint ringing in his ears, the crackling embers of burnt objects and the pained cries and moans of the dying resounded clearly. He covered his ears with his hands to block them out, but this action was useless. Even if they were muffled, those sounds unnerved and deafened him so he stopped trying to block those horrible noises. The sight and sounds alone were enough to break what little sanity he had. Meanwhile, the air he was breathing was heavily laced with the pungent scent of burning flesh and other materials. Rather than sustain him, the air assaulted his nose and added to his despair. His vision was blurry, probably due to the smoke permeating the place and the tears that he didn't notice that he had shed. He looked around and saw nothing but death and destruction. Young as he was, his current environment made it clear to him how little life amounts to._

 _He looked around frantically, his mind a mess. Though limping, he kept on walking even when his feet were sore and scalded. As he passed by a particularly large mound of debris, a bloodied hand caked with mud shot out from under the heap and grabbed unto his small leg. He looked at the hand, then at the man who was trapped behind the pile of concrete and metal. He noticed the man's battered features, especially the long, metal pole sticking out from his back. The man was still moaning and heaving while blood continuously flowed out from his punctured torso. The man was still very much alive but-_

 _'He's dying.'_

 _He thought that but he didn't say it out loud; not out of consideration for the dying man._

 _No._

 _He was far too young to know about tact and reading the atmosphere._

 _In truth, his mouth was dry and his throat was parched. Added to that, he was walking around for a while now and was tired. Though his wounds and bruises weren't immediately fatal, he was still just a mere child. He tried to pry himself out of the man's desperate grip but found that he couldn't do so. He looked around to check if he could use something in his vicinity. Unfortunately for him, except for mangled bodies lying about and random fragments of concrete, the area was clear. Sure, he could use the shattered remains of glass windows to cut the dying man's arm but-_

 _'No. I couldn't do that. I would hurt him if I did.'_

 _The child's mind was in chaos. His confusion was evident on how his normally chubby and adorable face was contorted. On one hand, he was officially stripped of his innocence due to this disaster. On the other, he was still a child so somehow, he still had a shred of naivety in him._

 _He needed to survive- but how?_

 _His pondering was interrupted when the grip on his leg gradually loosened. He looked on as the spark of life from behind the man's eyes faded away. He was now free and he decided to continue walking. In some part of his mind, he acknowledged that most likely, he would end up like that man._

 _It was just a matter of time._

 _He abruptly stopped and stood still, scanning his surroundings and finding nothing but rubble and dead or dying people as far as his eyes let him see. He sighed and collapsed at a medium-sized pile of rubble. Looking up, he saw the gradually clearing skies. It was a new moon tonight, he remembered, and the stars would've shone clearly since the light pollution caused by the city vanished due to the disaster. Noxious smoke from the still smouldering surroundings ascended to the heavens mingling with the clouds as those rolled by, blurring his view of the twinkling stars more._

 _The fatigue of the past hour finally caught to him and he closed his eyes. Miraculously, he didn't lose consciousness. Seconds later, the materials supporting him collapsed and his body was buried within the pile._

 _He resigned himself to his fate and patiently waited for the Reaper._

 _Moments later and he saw the Reaper's skeletal figure; though he wondered why the Reaper was accompanied by a silver knight, a winged creature which was probably an angel though he hasn't seen a brown winged angel before, a horned goat demon-like figure, and something that seemed to be an alien._

He woke up with a jolt. He struggled for air but immediately calmed down. He had that dream again. He groaned internally and thought that maybe he should find a competent magi that would make his medicine for him. It seems that the "anti-nightmare potion" he was making was losing its effect on him as he grew older. Then again, his old man Kiritsugu formulated the concoction when he was still eleven, a kid, to help him with his nightmares.

 _'Should I stop taking it? I mean, I'm almost an adult now and these nightmares are so repetitive that I'm almost desensitized to it. Then again, old man said I should take that whenever I have the nightmares. I wonder what it is for.'_

He sat up and scanned his surroundings, trying to get an idea on where he was or what he was doing before.

 _'Cold concrete floor and walls, glass windows... this is the… hallway?'_

He looked around and saw nobody. The hallway was dimly lit at best and as a human, he didn't have the ability to see in the dark. However, he was a magus and as such, he could just apply magical energy or prana to his eyes and he should be able to see like it was still noon.

 _'Huh? What am I doing here?'_

He wasn't only disoriented; his mind was jarred and his grip on reality was slippery at best. It didn't help that he felt drained and his muscles were aching.

 _'What was I doing? Maybe I was posting notices for tomorrow?'_

He thought as he tried to stand up and scan a nearby bulletin board.

 _'Damn I'm tired. Maybe I shouldn't push myself too hard after all? Then again...'_

He debated on whether or not he could help more in the future if he set aside some time in the present and dedicate that to either acquiring skills and training or resting. He walked home calmly, as if nothing happened. His trauma was so great that he chucked the memory of someone stabbing him with a spear moments ago into the area of his mind dedicated to realistic, but unforgettable and traumatizing dreams.

"Argh!"

He kneeled on the roadside just after a car speed by. There was a dull pain in his chest and his head was still throbbing with pain for some reason.

 _'Am I drunk?'_

Though he knew the answer, he couldn't help but doubt himself.

He immediately slumped on the floor of his living room when he finally arrived. He didn't try to fight the drowsiness that was slowly taking him over. It didn't help that the night was a bit chilly and perfectly conducive for a good night's rest. Though he was a bit peckish, his fatigue still won out in the end. It was a good thing for him that his good for nothing moocher of a legal guardian wasn't around. Otherwise, he'd be heavily 'reprimanded', which actually meant that he'd be given the lecture of a lifetime before he would be violently tossed to his bed, and a muscle tearing beat down in their next training session. All because of lying on the cold floor was bad for his health.

His eyelids had just fell shut when he heard something akin to a muffled scream.

 _'DODGE!'_

He instinctively got up and rolled to his right. Opening his eyes wide as he got up and blindly grabbing the nearest thing he could, he flooded his eyes with magical energy as he scanned his surroundings. At the other side of the coffee table, a man in a blue, skin tight latex body suit materialized out of thin air. He brandished the thing on his hand, which was a rolled up poster, as he took a haphazard defensive stance. The man just looked at him like he was some clown, without a hint of apprehension or worry. He packed his makeshift weapon with prana, hoping that the thing was enough to actually stave off this murderer.

He huffed and strained his eyes, fending off the splotchy black areas slowly eating away his sight. His chest started to feel like it was slowly being burned and his head felt like a million needles were pricking it. The sensation of a hot rod being inserted to his spine as he created magic circuits from his nerves was totally forgotten in favour of these new painful stimuli. What little pain he felt from his frayed nerves was dulled further by the adrenalin currently saturating his blood. He wasn't in tip top condition and even if he was, his gut told him that this man can still kill him.

 _'Can I really defeat him with this?'_

He internally smiled wryly at his stupid question. He knew that he didn't even have a snowball's chance in hell. Yet, he stood, grasping his weapon firmly like his life depended on it.

"Trace On."

His aria flowed smoothly from his lips as prana flowed from his spine, to the nerves of his arms and finally to the rolled up paper he was holding. His body felt like it was slowly being roasted and the throbbing sensation from his temples added to the agony he felt. Though reinforced, his hearing was dulled due to torn eardrums. He can only hear a faint ringing sound and some syllables from the blue-clad man's sentences.

 _'Call me!'_

He heard someone call out to him. It was a deep baritone voice which seemed to originate from underground.

 _'Use my power damn it!'_

Another voice filtered through his ears. This time, the voice had the timber comparable to that of a male opera singer. He made the analogy as he remembered that one time when his Taiga-nee brought him to a theatre performance in Tokyo by a group of ridiculously popular international troupe.

 _'Kid, listen to us. Use our powers or we'll die,'_ he heard another voice. This voice carried the same authoritative and reprimanding tone of the old man Raiga. _'Scratch that. Use our powers or we will kill you and use your body as a puppet.'_

The last statement sent a shiver down his spine. He started hearing the voices during his hasty retreat away from his murderer.

Though he was toyed around with by the crazy man, he successfully guided the fight, or one sided beat down, depending on how you put it, towards the workshop he inherited. He hoped that whatever flimsy defences his workshop provided him could actually repel this serial killer.

He jumped and crashed right into some boxes he had forgotten to put away. His workshop was a little messy considering that it was previously owned by a mercenary with ties to the Association. The contents of the boxes, which were mostly ammunitions and some dry reagents, spilled into the cold, concrete floor and made the room even messier than before.

He tried to stand up and tightly clutched his right chest, crumpling his brown uniform in the process. His left eye was swollen and he could barely see with his right eye. Bruises littered his body and two of his ribs were broken but fortunately, his lungs were spared. A trickle of blood ran from his forehead, passing down through his eyelids which were partly shut, narrowing his field of vision. His breathing was ragged. He stretched out his hand as he tried to activate the most lethal defensive bounded field that had been entrusted to him by his foster father even as he could barely hold onto his consciousness. The field can be only be activated at will and it was inefficient in terms of prana consumption. However, he had no other choice. He would die otherwise; and if he did, his chances of fulfilling their shared dream of saving everyone would die with him.

He couldn't accept that.

He had to fulfil his promise no matter what.

He had to survive.

 _'Goddamnit!'_

He could swear he had heard someone curse.

 _'We're gonna die with him!'_

 _'Momonga-san, don't you have anything for this?'_

"Kid, you know what? I admire your tenacity but putting up a resistance this pathetic is just beyond me. I could make your death painless, you know?"

The blue-clad spear-man walked in a leisurely pace. The man's feral grin told him that the man was confident his life would be snuffed out anytime now. He started backing away.

"You're quite good and _your_ magecraft is quite decent considering the degradation of mysteries in the current era. You have a knack for _your_ magecraft you know?"

The man walked in and the bounded field separating them fizzled before it was erased from existence. The man glanced around and whistled. The amount of assorted weapons and some junk impressed him. After all, most magi were traditionalists and liked to use outdated technologies.

"You have quick thinking but [Reinforcement]? Really? You really think you can fight a Servant with just that?"

A heat surged up from his chest at the man's words. At the moment, he felt intense anger. Then he felt pain. After that, he felt regret- a deep regret that seemed to echo from his soul.

"So far, we only identified six Masters. Maybe you were meant to be the seventh? In any case, you're in checkmate now. It's the end of your line, kid."

The man took a thrusting stance while the boy flooded his weapon, which was a roll of paper, of all things, with prana and parried the thrust.

"Screw this!"

He shouted. His voice was distorted by his partially swollen cheeks. He stood up and looked at the blue clad man with resolution.

Unknown to both of them, the ritual circle inside the room, which was currently buried in stacks of cardboard boxes, began to glow.

"He saved me."

The spear man looked impassive as he listened to the wails of a dying boy. It was unfortunate, yes, but such was the course of destiny. In life, he had never killed a kid, except for his son. He let out a small sigh as he continued listening to the soon to be dead kid's rant.

"I was saved when no one else was. I was dying and he helped me. My meaningless life was spared at the expense of others with potential much greater than mine. I have obligations to fulfil. I will not die!"

The man narrowed his eyes as he prepared to impale the boy.

"That's enough!"

Just as the man thrust his blood red spear, the boy unfurled the paper, which was saturated with magical energy, and by some miracle, it managed to fend off the attack. However, both of them were thrown away by the encounter.

The boy was blown back and bounced against the farther-most wall. The man, meanwhile, landed in a crouch just a few metres away from the workshop. The boy coughed up blood while the man, now slightly irritated, prepared to jump and stab the boy. The man never liked this kind of things but a job is a job and he'd rather impale this kid than tarnish what miniscule of his honour he had left by disobeying his demented Master. Besides, he had already killed this kid once. He justified his act by saying to himself that he's just finishing something he left undone. Though what little was left of his puny conscience was not agreeing with him.

"I will not let someone like you who thinks little of life kill me! I will not die!"

The boy shouted.

The man was impressed. For a soft hearted human who lives in a peaceful time, his battle cry, if you could call it that, was pretty much on an acceptable level. The man crouched low and prepared to end the boy's life. The boy stood, unmoved, his amber eyes glaring at the man who would murder him a second time in a single night.

"I will not be killed in a place like this for no reason by a guy like you who kills like it's nothing!"

The ritual circle glowed intensely even as it connected to the boy's dormant magic circuits. The boy himself didn't notice the red brand that had suddenly etched itself onto his left hand. The sheath inside the boy reacted with the circle and used it to connect with the sword that it sheltered once upon a time.

The man crouched low and prepared for his thrust. He looked like a tautly nocked arrow. Then he leaped and the spear he held soared towards the boy. Any other day and he would've successfully killed the boy.

"A Servant?!"

Not today.

* * *

P.S. If someone volunteers to be my beta/idea bouncer, i might just write this story myself (I really need an idea-bounce/beta/editor since I'm a scatter-brain…)


End file.
